1. Field
Embodiments relate to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery differs from a primary battery in that it can be repeatedly charged and discharged, while the latter is incapable of being recharged.
A low-capacity rechargeable battery is used in small portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, notebook computers, and camcorders, while a high-capacity rechargeable battery is widely used as a power source for driving a motor of a hybrid vehicle and the like.
Recently, a high power rechargeable battery using a non-aqueous electrolyte and having high energy density has been developed. The high power rechargeable battery is formed by coupling a plurality of rechargeable batteries in series to be used as a power source for driving a motor of a device requiring a large amount of electric power, for example, an electric vehicle and the like. A rechargeable battery may be formed in a cylindrical shape, a prismatic shape, a pouch shape, or the like.